


Идеальный шантаж

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: Люциус Малфой точно знает, как заставить Гермиону Грейнджер отозвать свой проект «О правах домовиков» и забыть о нём навсегда.





	Идеальный шантаж

Гермиона Грейнджер шла по коридорам Министерства магии, погружённая в свои мысли. Её новый проект «О правах домовиков», представленный неделю назад на Международном Магическом Объединении, был принят неоднозначно. Часть магов ей рукоплескала, другая – возмущённо роптала. Были и те, кто не гнушался оскорблениями и угрозами. И только ленивый, встретив её, не высказал, какая она идиотка, или хотя бы не покрутил пальцем у виска. Всё это Гермиону мало волновало, хотя, конечно же, не могло не задевать. Когда она только затевала свой проект, то уже тогда знала, как воспримут её идеи большинство магов. И что слова поддержки ей скажут лишь единицы – тоже знала. Однако хотела, чувствовала необходимость, доказать этим погрязшим в болоте своих предубеждений снобам, что домовые эльфы – это большая и важная часть магического сообщества, и они должны обладать гражданскими правами.

Целый год работы над проектом, в свободное от основных обязанностей в Отделе по регулированию и контролю за магическими существами время. Несколько месяцев ожидания, пока начальство примет её проект к рассмотрению, внесёт необходимые с их точки зрения правки и, наконец, допустит до участия в Международном Магическом Объединении. Тридцать минут презентации – и поток грязи, десятки писем с пожеланием засунуть свой проект в… мусорную корзину и валить назад к магглам. И хотя Гермиона чувствовала свою правоту, весь этот негатив несколько выбивал из колеи, лишил сна, аппетита и уверенности в себе. Большая часть Министерства словно ополчилась на неё, даже в собственном отделе на неё косились как на умалишённую. А уж пройти по коридорам Министерства, чтобы не услышать шушуканье за спиной, а то и «пару ласковых» в глаза, было просто невозможно. Только и слышалось: «Мало того что мы платим им зарплату, теперь ещё и это…»

Вот и сейчас Гермиона шла, отстранившись ото всех, словно закутавшись в кокон из собственного ощущения правоты и желания помочь бедным домовикам избавиться от ига своих хозяев, как чуть не налетела на Люциуса Малфоя.

– Мисс Грейнджер, – только и сказал тот, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы избежать столкновения.

Гермиона вздрогнула и резко остановилась. Вздохнула. Вот только Малфоя ей сейчас и не хватало. Приготовившись выслушать всё, что он думает в её адрес, Гермиона сложила руки на груди и с вызовом посмотрела на него.

Малфой усмехнулся.

– А знаете, мисс Грейнджер, – сказал он, – я поддержу ваш проект.

Гермиона подумала, что ослышалась, и даже замотала головой, пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение. Но Малфой повторил свои слова и добавил:

– И не только я. Все чистокровные семьи поддержат. Если вы, конечно, ручаетесь за Уизли и Лонгботтома… За остальных ручаюсь я.

Этого не может быть, подумала Гермиона. Ерунда какая-то. Да он просто издевается!.. Ещё вчера, встретив Флинта, она выслушала в свой адрес много «лестных» слов, среди которых было только одно цензурное – её фамилия. А сегодня Малфой уверяет, что Флинт тоже её поддержит… Ну-ну.

– Да не удивляйтесь вы так, – заметив её изумление, добавил Малфой. – Вчера вечером в клубе, куда вхожи только волшебники из списка «Священных двадцати восьми», мы устроили дебаты по поводу вашего проекта. И пришли к заключению, что его стоит поддержать.

Гермиона хотела что-то на это сказать – то ли поблагодарить, то ли узнать причину столь резкой перемены мировоззрения, – но не находила слов. Она открывала и закрывала рот, хлопала глазами и чувствовала себя полной дурой.

– Знаете, ваш проект, – продолжал тем временем Малфой, не обращая внимания на её мучения, – для нас просто находка. Я сразу это понял, но только вчера смог объяснить это остальным. – Он немного помолчал, явно наслаждаясь растерянностью Гермионы, и продолжил: – Вот, например, наша молодая мама, домовиха Инки. Представьте только, что учудила. Наводила порядок в малой гостиной и малыша своего взяла с собой, посадила на ковёр китайского шёлка. Как же он его уделал! – Малфой демонстративно схватился за голову и закатил глаза. – Знаете, жена моя, Нарцисса, добрая женщина, спасла карапуза от наказания, а то Инки собиралась прижечь ему уши, после того как наказала себя за неосмотрительность. Но дети ведь не виноваты, независимо от того, чьи они. За всё ответственны взрослые.

Гермиона согласно кивнула, пытаясь понять, зачем Малфой всё это ей рассказывает. Чувствовала, что есть в этой любезности какой-то подвох.

– Ковер, конечно, отчистили, – продолжал тем временем Малфой, – но заходя в малую гостиную, я всё время видел посреди него кучу дерьма. – Он скривился, словно вот прямо сейчас на него этим самым дерьмом и пахнуло, а Гермиона похолодела, под ложечкой засосало от нехорошего предчувствия. – Я понимаю, что всё это игры подсознания, но, тем не менее... Ковёр пришлось выкинуть. А ведь это настоящий китайский шёлк, несколько тысяч галлеонов…

Малфой грустно вздохнул и развёл руками. Во взгляде его читалась такая тоска...

– Или вот у Гойлов… Домовик чистил коллекцию оружия и прострелил глаз на портрете дядюшки Гойла. Не спрашивайте, откуда у чистокровных магов маггловское оружие, – видя её изумление, сказал Малфой, – у всех свои прихоти. – Он немного помолчал и добавил: – А вот Паркинсонам не повезло. Их домовик разбил ценнейший артефакт – напольную фарфоровую вазу, восходящую к династии Юань, – ещё до того, как ему стали платить зарплату. А такие вещи чарам восстановления не подлежат. Вернулась только оболочка, а магия… магия изделия исчезла.

Гермионе дела не было до имущества Паркинсонов, но она уцепилась за слова «до того, как ему стали платить зарплату» и поняла. Поняла, куда этот чистокровный сноб клонит, и пришла в ужас.

– Так что спасибо вам, мисс Грейнджер. Раньше мы могли только посетовать на потерю, из-за халатности наших работников, милых сердцу вещиц, теперь же, благодаря вам и вашему закону, можем подать на них в суд и потребовать возмещение ущерба. Денег это, конечно, не вернёт, но зато привяжет домовиков к их хозяевам уже на основе нового закона, раз старый, магический, вам не угодил.

И, не обращая внимания на одолевшее Гермиону оцепенение, Малфой церемонно поклонился ей и продолжил свой путь.

– Ах, да… – спохватился и, обернувшись, добавил: – Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но мне так жаль, что погиб Добби… Он ведь был свободным домовиком. А та люстра, венецианского стекла, что когда-то висела в нашей гостиной… – Он махнул рукой и пошёл прочь, приговаривая: – Целое состояние, целое состояние…

Гермиона в ужасе смотрела ему вслед и понимала, что только что ей поставили и шах, и мат.


End file.
